300heroesvnfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Shirai Kuroko
'Abilities' ---- Space Manipulation User Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''- '' *Passive (Space Manipulation User) - 'Whenever Kuroko uses any abilities that displace her location (for example; 'Jump W, ''Space Folding E, Flash or Wind Shedding Wing), she gains 20% bonus Movement Speed for 2 seconds. *''Passive (Ability User) - ''Whenever Kuroko is facing an allied Misaka Mikoto within 1000 range, she will gain 5% bonus Movement Speed. ---- '''''Metal Dart Q Cost: 30 / 35 / 40 / 45 / 50 Mana 'Static Cooldown: '''4.8 / 4.2 / 3.6 / 3.0 / 2.4 seconds *Active -''' Kuroko throws her metallic dart to a target enemy unit, dealing 50/85/120/155/190 + AP magic damage while applying a stack of Metal Dart that lasts for 8 seconds and can stack up to 3 times. If Kuroko casts this skill on the target with 1 stack of Metal Dart, this skill's cooldown is reduced by 50%. If Kuroko casts this skill on the target with 2 stacks of Metal Dart, the target will be immobilized for 1 second and take of target's maximum Health bonus true damage (maximum at 500 damage against monsters). When Metal Dart on the target reaches 3 stacks, all of its stacks will be removed. *''Note - ''This skill is not affected by cooldown reduction effects. ---- '''''Jump W Cost: 50 / 55 / 60 / 65 / 70 Mana 'Cooldown: '''16 / 15 / 14 / 13 / 12 seconds *Active 1st Cast -''' Kuroko teleports to a target unit within 400 range, tagging it in the process which allows her to cast '''''Migrate W as a 2nd cast once within 4 seconds. If the target unit is an ally, all units within 200 radius around the target (except Kuroko) will receive 20% bonus Movement Speed for 1 second. If the target unit is an enemy, she will instead deal 40/65/90/115/140 + AP magic damage to all enemy units within 200 radius around the target. Migrate W Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Active 2nd Cast -''' Kuroko teleports the tagged unit to the target location within 400 range. If the tagged unit is an ally, all units within 200 radius around the teleported unit (except Kuroko) will receive 20% bonus Movement Speed for 1 second. If the tagged unit is an enemy, she will deal 40/65/90/115/140 + AP magic damage to all enemy units within 200 radius around the teleported unit. Kuroko cannot teleport the tagged unit if they are 300 range away from her. ---- Space Fold E Cost: 40 Mana 'Cooldown: '''18 / 16 / 14 / 12 / 10 seconds *Active -''' Kuroko teleports to the target location, reducing all the cooldown of her other skills by 3/3.5/4/4.5/5 seconds. ---- '''''Metal Darts Array R Cost: '''100 Mana '''Cooldown: '''140 / 120 / 100 seconds *Active -''' Kuroko pauses and teleports multiple metallic darts to pin on all nearby enemies within the area, immobilizing them for 1 second then dealing 250/375/500 + AP magic damage. ---- 'Skins' ----